1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor optical logical device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel semiconductor optical logical device including a light sensitive element composed of non-single crystalline semiconductor such as amorphous semiconductor (including that which is partially micro-crystallized), polycrystalline semiconductor, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As various semiconductor materials have been recently developed, it was observed that a valence control considered difficult in the past becomes possible in amorphous silicon obtained through a plasma reaction or the like of silane and thus attention has been paid to this type of amorphous semiconductor.